Rumor Has It
by your royal highness
Summary: Slightly AU Wedge starts a rumor that Han and Leia are together after he sees them holding hands. The rumor, of course, gets more and more exaggerated, and soon Han and Leia both are in quite a predicament... HanLeia
1. Mega Mega Space Glue

**Rumor Has It….**

"HAN SOLO!!!!!!!!!" Princess Leia Organa screeched at him as he flipped a switch and the power in the Falcon went out. _Why did I even agree to help him fix to Falcon??_ Leia thought as she turned around trying to find anything at all in the pitch black darkness.

"Sorry Your Worshipfulness. I'll get the power back on soon."

"Well hurry UP!!!" She complained, banging her fists down onto the ground.

"WHOA! Slow down, Princess! Here! I found the switch!" He said, and the lights illuminated the Falcon's hallways.

"Thank you!!" Leia moaned.

Han rolled his eyes and moved towards where the Princess sat, one of the panels open and lying on the ground next to her. "LEIA!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING???" He yelled, bending down and looking at what more damage Leia had created to the Falcon. "LEIA!! LOOK AT THIS WIRE!!" He screamed, pulling out a blue cord that was broken and shoved it in Leia's face.

"Sorry." She whimpered.

"Come on, I gotta go get some mega mega space glue." Leia followed Han into the Falcon's cockpit. He went searching through his tool box and then lifted up a small bottle of mega mega space glue.

"Here we go." He said, and then tried to open it up. "It's stuck!"

"Give it to me." Leia demanded.

"NO!" Han pulled it back, but Leia lunged towards him.

"YES!"

"LEIA!!!!"

"HAN!!!" She fought back, grabbing the bottle from his hand.

"NO! GIVE IT BACK!" He yelled, grabbing her hand that had the bottle in it.

"MINE!" She screamed, not letting go.

"YOUR WOR-" Han started, but then stopped as they both watched the bottle explode between their intertwined hands. Leia pulled at her hand, and realized that it was stuck.

"NO!" She moaned.

"What?"

"Our hands are glued together!!!"

"Yeah." Han mumbled under his breath, but then quickly changed his response when he saw her look. "I mean, DAMN!"

"Come on, you're the mechanic! Get our hands out of this!!!"

"We have to ask someone for help! I dunno how to fix this mess, sweetheart."

"Well then, let's go! General Riekkan can probably fix this with some tool he has." Leia said, leading Han down the ramp.

Han immediately went the opposite direction of the small yet bossy princess. He was heading towards the cafeteria.

He was starving.

"Uh, Han? The general's this way." She said, pointing to the other direction.

"Hey, listen princess. I'm hungry. Which means that we eat when I wanna eat. Which is now. So come on, let's eat."

Leia rolled her eyes at Han. "Fine." She spat. "But I won't like it."

"No one said ya have to like it." Han said, and they stood in line to get their food.

"Oh my goddess. Wes, Dak, look!" Wedge pointed towards Han and Leia.

"It's Han and Leia, so what?" Dak asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"Look at their hands you moron."

"Whoa dude. Are you kidding me? Han admitted that he loved her that quickly? They're _together_?"

"YEAH! Isn't that great???"

"Oh yeah, totally great." Wes moaned, looking down at his food.

"Stop it with the ice crap Wes. We know you have a thing for the princess, but you see them now. I mean, look! They're _laughing_ with each other! They're obviously happy! So just let 'em be." Wedge said, and then got up and threw his half-eaten meal away.

"Where are you going?" Dak asked.

"To go tell the whole alliance on this waste of space iceberg."

"Yeah, Hoth isn't really exciting." Wes agreed, nodding his head.

"See ya later, Wedge." They both waved goodbye to him.

Wedge jumped up and down and ran towards the control room. "Hey, Triana?"

"What's up?" She asked him.

"You haven't heard the news?"

"What news?"

"That Han and Leia are finally together!"

"Really? How do you know?"

"I saw them holding hands in the cafeteria." Wedge said.

"Oh really?" She smirked. "Thanks Wedge."

"Welcome! Bye!"

"Bye!" She smiled and waved as he ran out of the control room.

Triana immediately turned to her partner, Drita.

"Hey Drita? Did you hear about Han and Leia?"

"No."

"Well…."

**So there's the chapter. What do you think of it so far? Please, DO NOT FLAME. And to me, flame means 'don't write this anymore, it's sucks' people write that to me and are like…..IT'S NOT A FLAME. I'm like…yeah right….well anyways, enough of me talking. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**

**Toodles,**

**Alexandra**

**(Oh, and I don't own Star Wars. Goes to George Lucas blah blah blah)**


	2. Maybe They'll Go Away

Leia Organa clenched her fingers together and then released. Their hands were finally apart.

Some acid formula Chewie had come up with worked.

_Thank god our hands are free_. Leia thought as she looked up to say thank you to Han, but to her dismay, he had sulked away.

_Why do you think so much about him?_ Leia thought to herself, but then sighed and walked down the ramp, entering the hangar.

"LEIA!!!!" Dak called, running over to her.

"What?" She asked him, confused.

"So tell us…" Wes walked up from behind him. "When did you two get together?"

"Huh? I never got together with Dak!!" Leia spat. She was appalled at the statement.

"No, you and Han!!"

That was even more appalling to her.

Her, a princess and an ex-smuggling pirate?

Get real.

She started to laugh. "Me and Han? That's rich."

"What? It's true! Ask anyone!"

"Excuse me." She said, pushing past Wes and Dak towards a small posse of people. "Commander?" She asked, tapping his shoulder.

"Ah, Senator Organa! How can I help you?"

"Do you think that I'm going out with Han?"

"No." _YES!_ Leia thought. _He knows the truth! _"I don't think, I know." He grinned. "Don't hide your love for him from the world princess. Good day." He nodded his head and tipped his hat for her before he turned around and walked down the south corridor.

"Heard the news?" Leia spun around and turned to face a handsome looking Han Solo.

"Yes, I did. And I find it rather appalling."

"Really? 'Cause I don't."

She rolled her eyes. "I wonder why." She knew that Han had feelings for her. Even a blind tantan could see that!

Han moved his face down next to her ear, his hot breath against her cold skin. "If you cooperate and pretend that I'm your boyfriend, then maybe they'll stop talking about us." His warm breath left her face, and she instantly missed it.

"You really think so?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah." _I really don't think so, but if this lets me get to know the real Leia behind the thick ice barrier she's built around herself, then that's fine with me._ Han thought "So what do you think?"

Leia looked up at him with her brown eyes. She didn't respond and she just wrapped her arms around him. Everyone stared at them and Leia smiled into his shirt. _I really want to know the soft sensitive side of Han. _She hugged him tighter and kissed his chest.

**OKAY THAT WAS A SUPER SHORT CHAPTER, BUT I DON'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO WRITE!!! PLEASE PEOPLE GIVE ME SOME IDEAS!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!**

**Thanks!**

**Alexandra**


	3. Author's Note

**I have a question…should I even update this story? And what should happen? TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME!!! I WANT TO KNOW!!!  
-Alexandra**


	4. A Ration Bar Date

**Thanks Princesz of Blood for the idea of this chapter…THANKS!!! ENJOY!!!**

**Third Person POV**

"Han, I'm not comfortable with this…" Leia said adjusting her dress in the mirror. Han walked from the fresher into the cabin.

"Damn…" Han said, eyeing her up and down. Leia shot daggers at him.

"You know, none of this would have ever happened if you hadn't turned off the lights in the Falcon!"

"HEY! It's not MY fault you don't know anything about the circuits in this ship!"

"It's not MY fault that you asked me to help you out when you KNEW I would only make the repairs worse."

"You're just a stupid princess." He said, and Leia kicked him in the shin.

"Shut up and put on this necklace for me."

"Of course Your High and Mightyness."

"Han…" Leia growled as Han attached the clasp to the necklace. He moved his hands to her shoulders and then slowly ran his hands down her arms. She leaned into him and smiled. Han turned her around so that her face was facing his and he moved his hands to her hips. She moved towards him, her hands resting on his chest. He leaned in to kiss her and she leaned in to kiss him. Their faces were inches apart, and then Leia turned her head away and wiggled from his grasp. "Let's go before we're late." She said almost in a whisper.

"Yeah…" Han said, grabbing his jacket from out of the dresser. "You got a jacket?"

Leia held up her shall and they headed towards the only restaurant besides the cafeteria in the base. "Table for two." Leia said as they got to the restaurant entrance.

"Sorry, but we're all full tonight. Come back later though, Captain Solo and Senator Organa."

Leia sighed and turned to Han. "Oh well, I guess we can't have our dinner to make them shut up."

"We can still have our dinner." Han said, and then grabbed Leia's hand. "Come on, let's go back to the Falcon."

"But we wanted to have dinner in public."

"I know, we will…but we have to get food from the Falcon though. Come on, let's go." Leia agreed and Han dragged her towards the Falcon. Leia got changed back into her clothes and then spotted Han with a large basket in the doorway. "Ready?" He asked, and she nodded. He grabbed her hand and they walked outside. "Right there." Han said, dragging her around to the other side of the Falcon.

"Right here?"

"Yeah." Han said, and then sat down on the ground. "Come sit." He patted the seat next to him and Leia sat down, resting her head on Han's shoulder. "What are you doing?" He asked, reaching for the basket.

"Loving you…" Leia said. Han had to stop what he was doing and look at the girl. _Oh wait, We're pretending…damn it._

"Of course." Han smiled and then kissed the top of her head.

"I actually liked that." She whispered and Han smiled. A couple of people walked by and stared at them, but they just smiled. "I think it's working." She whispered, and Han grinned. _Darn. It's not SUPPOSED to work!!_ Han thought.

"Yeah, I think it is too." He said.

"I'm hungry. What do we have to eat?" Leia asked, and Han reached for the basket.

"Ration bars." Han pulled out of the huge basket. Leia lifted her head from Han's shoulder, which Han instantly missed, and she stared into the basket at the dozens of ration bars in there.

"I thought we were going on a date!!"

"We are!"

"HAN! That means NICE food! NOT RATION BARS!!" Leia screamed.

"Hey, sweetheart? Do you mind keeping your voice down?"

"YES I DO MIND!! UGHHH!!" Leia moaned and then stormed away towards her cabin, leaving Han to throw a ration bar on the ground and let out a long, frustrated sigh.

Wedge got out of his hiding place from behind a crate and started running towards his friends, who were sitting playing Sabaac in the Cafeteria.

"HEY GUYS!!"

"Hey!" Wes, Dakk, Triana, and Drita said, waving at Wedge.

"Did you guys hear the latest in the Han and Leia relationship?"

"No…" They all said.

"Well…"


	5. Extra! Extra!

**So I'm actually going to update this story… I know, amazing isn't it? I've lost interest in it to be quite honest … ******** Well ENJOY! And sorry if it's a little short!**

"Hey, Leia?" I turned around and saw Luke running towards me.

I stopped and thank the lord that it was Luke and not Han.

"Hello Luke."

"Have you seen this?" He asked, showing me a newspaper.

"What is it?"

"Just read it."

I glanced at the heading of the newspaper. "The Han and Leia Newspaper??" I gaped.

"I know, lame name isn't it?" I let my jaw drop lower.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean…well…come on Leia!"

"No!" I protested, and then started walking away. He followed me.

"Come _on_! We all know that you've been…flirting…with him." Luke had to spit out the word flirting.

"We were _faking_." I said through gritted teeth.

"Oh my god…"

"I know!"

"Well go on a read the article."

_Han Solo is the hero! He has finally admitted his feelings for a certain princess that we all know and love. Well maybe not as much as Han Solo does. The two were spotted yesterday night in front of the Millennium Falcon eating a romantic picnic for two. Two days ago, they were also spotted in the Main Cafeteria holding hands in the lunch line. Now I don't know you, but I really think that these two make a cute couple! And their personalities contrast each other so much, you wonder why they haven't killed each other!_

Then, there was a picture of me resting my head on Han's shoulder under the article.

"Oh my god." I said, looking up at Luke. "Who would write such a thing?"

Luke looked down and away from me.

"YOU???"

"No!" He quickly said. "It says it on the paper." He pointed his finger at a small name under the heading of the paper.

"Wedge." I spat. "Where is the little bastard?"

"My, my, Leia! What language?"

"You think that _that's_ bad? Wait till you hear what Wedge's getting."

"I really don't want to stick around."

"Oh yes you do!" I said, and then pulled him towards the hangar. "Where is he, Luke?"

"He said he was passing around the newspapers! He's in the command center."

"Then we're going to have to go to the command center, aren't we?" I spat, and then dragged him towards the command center.

I looked around, and the General walked up to me.

"Skywalker." He tipped his hat at Luke. "Princess." He gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I am truly sorry about this paper, Princess. I tried to talk to Captain Solo, but he's in on the paper."

"Excuse me???"

"He's passing them out too."

"Thank you, General. I must go." He nodded his head, and then left us.

I spotted two figures that I instantly recognized, and they were passing out newspapers.

"Looks like I'm going to have to commit **two** murders tonight." I let out a frustrated sigh and then stormed towards them.

"Oh son of a sith…"

**Sorry if that was a little short! Just review, and the next one will be longer! I didn't have much time for this chapter though, so PLEASE understand!**

**Toodles,**

**Alexandra**


End file.
